Simple Impossibilité
by Ahava Elohim
Summary: Cinq années ont passées depuis la dernière fois où il a vu Sasuke. Après avoir fusionné avec le démon et être devenu Anbu, Naruto, suite à une banale et ennuyeuse mission fait une rencontre on ne peut plus étrange.


Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : Simple Impossibilité

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne mappartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf les deux figurants, Tatsu et Arashi, qui sortent de mon imagination.

Note importante : Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, donc pour les personnes qui sont dérangées par ce sujet, je pense que vous feriez mieux de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge.

Note importante bis : Attention, il y a (énormément) de spoiler

Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

Le soleil commençait tout juste à éclairer les plaines de Konoha, le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant s'agiter les branches des arbres fruitiers. Un arôme de paix et de sérénité embaumait l'air pur du village de la feuille. La population s'éveillait, les commerçants ouvraient leurs portes alors que certains rentraient épuisés, d'autres maculés de sang, de leurs diverses missions au travers du pays et de ses alentours. La brise se levait au fur et à mesure de l'ascension de l'astre solaire dans le ciel, illuminant le monument dédié aux Hokages et son village. La foule devenait plus dense, les rires des enfants en âge d'être à l'académie résonnaient alors que leurs mères les regardaient avec bienveillance s'agiter auprès de leurs camarades. Les rayons de lumières s'infiltraient dans les habitations, réveillant quelques personnes et laissant indifférentes les autres.

A quelques minutes de l'agitation matinale de Konoha, quelqu'un s'entrainait dans une clairière . Ce qui ressemblait autrefois à un arbre servait de cible au jeune homme blond qui s'agitait légèrement en lançant distraitement un kunai dans le tronc meurtri. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il passait le temps dehors, ne pouvant pas supporter son insomnie quotidienne en ne faisant rien de ses deux mains. Il avait donc décidé à cinq heures du matin que son entrainement du jour se ferait plus tôt. Entrainement qui devenait plus une contrainte qu'un devoir. En effet, le blond de vingt et un an s'ennuyait ferme depuis quelques temps. Naruto avait bien grandi pendants les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

Le blond avait développé une musculature à en faire pâlir plus d'un, ses traits autrefois enfantins avaient mûri, laissant place à un visage masculin emprunt de quelque chose d'animal. Ses cicatrices semblables à des moustaches s'étaient accentuées, sa mâchoire élargit et ses yeux autrefois comparables à des saphirs présentaient maintenant une couleur rouge orangé striée d'éclairs noir. Ses cheveux anciennement doré avaient été éclaircis par le soleil, atteignant le blond platine et avaient poussés pour atteindre ses omoplates en un dégradé effilé. Son labret était percé dune spirale noire à pointe et son nez arborait une boucle en argent sur la narine droite. A présent, il était un des partis les plus intéressants de Konoha, non seulement à cause de son physique, ô combien avantageux mais, aussi grâce à sa force qu'il avait développé avec l'aide de Jiraiya et du Kyuubi.

Nombres de ses techniques étaient dévastatrices et ses capacités physiques n'étaient pas moindres. Son statut d'Anbu, il le méritait amplement. La seule véritable ombre du tableau était que Tsunade refusait catégoriquement de lui donner des missions, prétextant, selon lui, qu'il ne serait congédié que si ses capacités étaient requises. Malheureusement pour lui, le village connaissait depuis le décès d'Orochimaru quelques années plus tôt une paix qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps. Akatsuki, quant à elle, avait été dissoute, ne laissant que Madara et Itachi Uchiwa en fuite. Pein avait été occis dans d'atroces souffrances des mains du blond, vengeant son défunt maître Jiraiya. Naruto restait au village depuis environs trois semaines, date de sa dernière mission d'espionnage.

D'ailleurs, si personne n'avait besoin de lui d'ici quelques temps, les forêts entourant Konoha ne seraient plus. Le soleil s'était complètement levé à présent et le jinchuuriki partit du champ de bataille dont il était le seul responsable. Ses cheveux s'agitant au gré de ses pas, il avait une démarche nonchalante acquise avec le temps. Son apparence avait changé, son caractère aussi. Le jeune garçon relativement irréfléchi avait laissé place à un homme qui savait à présent ce que voulait dire tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Cela se sentait autant dans sa vie quotidienne que dans ses missions. Ces changements étaient survenus quand il avait revu Sasuke l'année de ses seize ans. Depuis, il souriait moins, parlait moins, riait moins. Le porteur du Sharingan avait emporté avec lui une part de Naruto, une part qu'il ne lui serait rendu que lorsqu'il saurait que le brun était revenu parmi eux, revenu à lui. Alors qu'il enjambait les racines noueuses d'un vieil arbre centenaire, une odeur attira son attention. Lentement, sa tête se leva vers le haut des branchages qui laissaient apparaitre de petites parcelles de ciel azur. Un aigle brun tournoyait silencieusement au-dessus de lui. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres pleines du blond. Un sourire où l'on ne voyait que les longues canines qui se dévoilaient au fur et à mesure que son rictus s'accentuait. Sa fusion avec le démon lui avait décidément laissé des marques. Il continua sa route vers le village, se disant que la patience avait finalement des vertus.

Arrivé devant le bureau administratif du Hokage, il accéléra légèrement le pas et gravit les marches qui le séparaient du bureau de la Godaime. Quand la porte s'éleva devant lui, il s'arrêta et donna de brefs coups sur le bois. La voix de Tsunade se fit entendre et le blond pénétra dans la pièce. Il la trouva enfouit sous une tonne de parchemins divers, grommelant des choses inaudibles. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il fut devant le bureau.

« - Vous m'avez demandé Hokage-sama　? »

La blonde frissonna imperceptiblement. Jamais elle ne se ferait au fait qu'il la nomme avec tant de respect.

« - Exact Naruto. J'ai, d'ici quelques heures, des informateurs qui devront rentrer chez eux à Iwa. Tu devras avec tes coéquipiers habituels les escorter à bon port. »

Le jinchuuriki haussa un sourcil.

« - Une mission d'escorte? Je croyais que vous ne me demandiez que pour... »

D'un geste de la main, elle le coupa vivement.

« - Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, nous avons des demandes de missions qui fusent depuis quelques temps, la plupart de nos hommes ne sont pas au village. Pour répondre à la demande, je dois envoyer toutes les personnes pouvant mener à bien le travail. De plus, tes capacités pourront être utiles, celles de tes coéquipiers aussi. Vous partez sur les coups de midi, vous viendrez les chercher dans mon bureau. Préviens Neji et Kakashi. Tu peux disposer.

- Bien Hokage-sama. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé était neutre et de nouveau, elle tiqua. Alors qu'il posa la main sur la poignée, la Godaime reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce, légèrement inquiète.

« - Sois prudent Naruto. Soyez prudent. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à de rares personnes.

« - Bien sûr Tsunade-hime »

Sur cette parole, il laissa son Hokage. Cette appellation fit revivre des souvenirs à la blonde et un sourire nostalgique sur posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se remettait à signer des papiers.

Quand ses pieds se posèrent dehors, le jeune homme se clona et ordonna à ses deux doubles de trouver Kakashi et Neji pour leur donner l'ordre de mission. Les deux répliques partirent immédiatement et le blond original se dirigea vers son appartement pour se mettre en tenue, imperceptiblement ravi d'avoir enfin une activité.

Quand il fut onze heures trente, Naruto enfila son masque de renard blanc décoré de mèches orange et sortit de son domicile. Sautant de toit en toit, il y arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Un homme aux cheveux attaché en queue de cheval était de dos, sa combinaison laissant entrevoir ses muscles fins et bien dessinés. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la présence du blond. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il murmura

« - Bonjour Shiraha-san »

Le dit Shiraha sursauta et le renard se trouva nez à nez avec un chat. Ce dernier baissa la tête devant le kitsune.

« - Bonjour Makkura-sama »

- Savez-vous où se trouve Sekkei　? Nous allons être en retard. »

Shiraha hocha négativement la tête, faisant virevolter sa queue de cheval haute et quelques mèches rebelles. Naruto soupira. Il ne serait donc jamais à l'heure... Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions intérieures, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. L'aura dégagée par le chakra appartenait au retardataire. Il pivota quelque peu et le troisième Anbu se posa sur le sol avec agilité. Son masque de chien blanc ne cachait pas sa chevelure tout aussi argentée qu'indomptable. Avec prestance, il se redressa.

« - Shiraha-san, Makkura-sama, je m'excuse de mon retard. »

Le brun répondit par un signe de tête et le jinchuuriki se contenta d'un bref bonjour. Ils avaient l'habitude avec Sekkei. Le renard prit la tête du trio et frappa à la porte du bureau du Hokage. Cette dernière les fit entrer d'une voix forte. Les Anbu se retrouvèrent face à deux hommes de tailles moyennes, relativement jeunes. L'un avait un regard noisette pétillant de malice, avec des cheveux chocolat en bataille. Il possédait un visage poupon, sans imperfection et sa peau était d'une couleur laiteuse. Son compagnon était comme son contraire. Ses cheveux blancs lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux gris reflétaient une certaine méfiance. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil et ses traits beaucoup plus adultes que son acolyte. Tsunade les présenta et le trio apprit qu'ils se prénommaient Tatsu et Arashi. Après avoir réglé quelques détails, ils partirent en direction d'Iwa. Leur progression était rapide, les deux jeunes escortés étant endurants. Tatsu s'avérait être très bavard, parlant dans le vide de toutes les choses possibles et imaginables qui lui passaient par la tête. Il participait activement à l'ambiance, bien que les Anbu ne se souciaient que de la sécurité des deux jeunes hommes. La cinquième les avaient prévenus, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient attaqués.

Durant tout le trajet, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour les besoins vitaux. Ils arrivèrent à destination environ une semaine plus tard. Tout se passa mortellement bien. Malgré le fait qu'il était enfin sorti du village, le blond s'ennuyait tout bonnement. Lui voulait de l'action, se battre. Son instinct animal, développé lui aussi grâce au Kyuubi, voulait du sang, se délecter de la peur de ses adversaires, voir au travers de leurs pupilles dilatés une supplication muette, une demande qui le faisait jubiler. A chaque fois quil entrevoyait le regard dune de ses victimes, un long sourire sadique sétirait sur ses lèvres percées et laissait voir ses longs crocs acérés. Ce besoin de combattre, ce besoin de sang, ce besoin de tuer lui devenait vital. Ses sens devenaient de plus en plus vifs, ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il savait qu'il allait devenir dangereux, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Ce nétait quune question de temps

Le soir du cinquième jour, il s'éclipsa dans la forêt dans la quel le trio avait élu domicile pour la nuit. C'était le moment. Alors qu'il se jugea assez loin de leur campement de fortune, il inspira l'air frais de cette soirée de printemps. Ses pensées se raréfièrent, se concentrant sur une seule chose. Tuer. Ses pupilles, déjà fines, ne furent en quelques instants qu'un simple trait noir parmi tant d'autres. Les griffes remplacèrent les ongles, son corps se courbait pour que finalement ses quatre membres soient à terre. Le Renard remplaça l'homme. Il sélança à travers les arbres, ne se souciant aucunement de l'obscurité. De longues queues de chakra rouges apparurent, s'arrêtant finalement à six. Alors que seule la forêt silencieuse était témoin de cet étrange phénomène, un craquement se fit entendre dans le silence qui régnait en maître. Lentement, le renard se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un cerf imposant. L'arôme de la peur se propageait dans ses narines en un parfum exquis et, dans un geste inconscient, il se lécha les lèvres. Avant même qu'il n'ait bougé, la bête avait disparu. Néanmoins la peur ressentit par l'animal était encore présente, il ne voulait maintenant que voir les iris pétrifiées se voiler douloureusement par la mort. D'un geste souple, il se mit à détaler et rattrapa sans peine la bête. Elle n'eut le temps de voir que de longs crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le sang gicla, alors que les griffes s'enfonçaient dans l'encolure soyeuse, labourant peau, pelage et muscles. L'effluve de la mort se répandit dans tous les ports de Naruto, faisant ressentir au démon un sentiment de puissance et de satisfaction extrême. Longuement, alors que sur le sol gisait la carcasse du cerf, il lécha lentement l'élixir vital s'écoulant des plaies béantes de l'animal. S'imprégnant de l'odeur du sang et du cadavre, il resta un long moment au près du corps inanimé. Mais il voulait plus. Sa soif n'était en aucun cas modérée. Il devait encore gouter à ce péché.

Le soleil éclairait à peine la forêt lorsque Naruto retrouva sa forme initiale. Couvert de sang, il avançait d'un pas tranquille vers son campement. Ses victimes de la nuit furent nombreuses et le Kyuubi était apaisé. Du moins, pour quelques temps. Alors qu'il allait bifurquer pour rejoindre Sekkei et Shiraha, un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans sa tête.

__

« - Une autre chose t'appelle gamin, ne rentre pas maintenant. »

Guidé par le démon, il prit une tout autre direction. Alors qu'il accélérait, ses pas résonnant dans le silence forestier, il questionna le renard.

__

« - Pourquoi je dois aller là-bas, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à y faire.

- Arrête toi et hume l'air, tu verras bien. »

Obéissant mais sceptique, il s'arrêta sur une branche d'un chêne centenaire et se mit à sentir avec application l'air ambiant. Une odeur de rosée, d'herbe fraiche et de bois humide lui parvint. Un sanglier se fit remarquer lui aussi. Il ne sentait rien d'anormal et fit par de son avis au Kyuubi.

__

« - T'es vraiment qu'un abruti... Concentre-toi. »

Ne relevant pas l'insulte, il recommença à inhaler l'air. En vain.

Alors qu'il allait renoncer, une image s'imposa en évidence dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il réitéra l'exercice plusieurs fois. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible...

__

« - Ça y est, t'as compris ? »

fit Kyuubi d'une voix exaspérée.

Le blond ne répondit même pas, il filait, ne se concentrant que sur cette odeur si particulière, cette arôme si troublant, cet effluve encore plus vital que celle de la mort et du sang. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il accélérait, encore et encore. Certaines branches se fendaient sous la violence de ses pas, des feuilles lui éraflaient le visage mais il n'en avait cure. Les rayons de lumières devenaient de plus en plus insistants, éclairant les nombreux arbres imposants. L'astre solaire avait atteint le haut du ciel, la matinée s'entamait très rapidement. L'arôme qu'il poursuivait se propageait dans son être avec de plus en plus de force. Il approchait de plus en plus, chaque pas le faisait avancer. Bientôt, alors que les arbres devenaient plus rares et que la lumière devenait plus intense, filtrant de plus en plus entre les branchages verdoyants, il pouvait distinguer un petit village. Le jinchuuriki accéléra encore la cadence et, prochainement, il pénétrerait dans le hameau. Il sauta hâtivement sur le dernier arbre et mira avec application les petites habitations qui lui faisaient face. Il sauta à terre et marcha, humant sans cesse. Ne se souciant guère de son accoutrement d'Anbu souillé par le sang, il arpenta les petits chemins servant de rue. L'odeur devint avec force beaucoup plus présente et il se dirigea vers elle. Depuis la forêt, il avait bien parcouru dix kilomètres. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérissèrent alors qu'un frisson le traversait. Il eut froid, il eut chaud. Son sang palpitait dans ses vaisseaux violement, son coeur semblait au bord de l'explosion. Il n'était pas loin, il le sentait.

Lentement, il contourna la maison devant la quel il se trouvait et enjamba la petite barrière de bois pour pénétrer dans la propriété. Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il était là. Sous le soleil de plomb, une hache à la main, il coupait sans relâche de nombreuses buches. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient nouée en une tresse, laissant deux longues mèches encadrant son visage. Sur son front se trouvait un bandeau de tissu rouge sang. Il se trouvait torse nu, la sueur scintillant sur ses muscles fins. Sa peau avait gardé sa pâleur habituelle, signe qu'il n'était pas souvent dénudé au soleil. Bien que son corps soit couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, il n'était visiblement pas essoufflé et portait un jean noir délavé. Concentré sur sa tache, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Naruto. Alors que son instrument de travail s'abattait dans un bruit sourd sur le bois, le brun trancha la buche et releva la tête, satisfait. Son regard d'obsidienne rencontra les deux orbes rouges orangées. La hache tomba à terre dans un bruit mat, atteignant le sol couvert d'herbe verte. Leurs deux souffles s'arrêtèrent net, aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches. Ils avaient beau avoir changé, ils demeuraient toujours Naruto et Sasuke.

Le blond amorça un pas, ses pupilles toujours rivés sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne voulait pas encore se baigner dans ses chimères. Pourtant, l'odeur du brun était bien là, un parfum doux mais masculin, un parfum de pin et de lys entremêlés. Ils se trouvaient à présent à moins d'un mètre. Cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Cinq longues années que Naruto espérait le retour de l'Uchiwa. Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour du mois de mai, il le retrouvait dans un endroit quelque peu incongru. Sasuke était paralysé. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, il coupait du bois pour ses voisins dans son jardin. Aujourd'hui, il faisait particulièrement chaud, le mois de juin approchant à grand pas. Alors qu'il avait fini sa tache, il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Naruto se trouvait devant lui. Il avait eu un peu de mal à le reconnaitre, son apparence bien différente de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Le plus perturbant était le sang recouvrant ses vêtements et son visage. Il devait revenir d'un combat. Comment l'avait il retrouvé? Il avait pourtant spécifié à l'Hokage la condition de ne pas être cherché ! Alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il voyait le blond s'avancer. Ses membres refusaient ne serait ce que de bouger. Son masque d'impassibilité retrouvé, il eut quand même du mal à ne pas tressaillir quand il observa plus en détails le regard du jinchuuriki. Où était passée les deux pupilles océans du kitsune? Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur pour de bon quand le blond esquissa un sourire. Il était tout bonnement hypnotisé par les deux longues canines que ses lèvres découvraient.

« - Sasuke. »

Le brun ne bougeait pas, ses yeux plantés sur le visage animal de son ancien coéquipier. Alors quil ne s'y attendait pas, il se retrouva le nez dans la nuque de lhomme en face de lui, les longs cheveux platines lui chatouillant le visage, respirant l'odeur animale mélangeant le cèdre et l'ambre, avec le parfum fort et désagréable de la sève vermeille le recouvrant de part en part. Des bras forts l'encerclèrent, le serrant chaleureusement contre un torse chaud et poisseux de sang.

« - Tu m'as manqué. »

Le brun ne pouvait répondre, trop choqué. Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits, il se sentit soulever et poser sur une épaule musclée, la tête vers le sol. Il voulut réagir mais il comprit. Naruto, par un moyen qui lui échappait, avait bloqué ses muscles. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors il se mit à râler.

« - Putain lâches moi Naruto !! »

Un rire ironique et sans appel lui parvint aux oreilles.

« - Bien sûr, oui et je vais te laisser ici ! Tu rentres avec moi à Konoha ! »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama

« - Espèce d'abruti ! Laisse moi ici, t'es chez moi ! Laisse moi ! »

Il essayait de bouger mes ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir et il restait paralysé. Le grand blond commençait à s'avancer hors du jardin lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Une présence autre que Sasuke et lui était présente. Il avait bien sentit cet autre parfum mais ne s'y était pas fié. Brusquement, il fit volte face, le brun toujours sur son épaule, porté comme un sac de pommes de terre. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit la personne derrière lui. La colère se propagea dans chaque partie de son être. Un détail tout à fait mal placé lui sauta aux yex. Que faisait il là, près de Saske, avec un torchon dans la main ? Malgré cela, la voix du blond se fit glaciale lorsqu'il murmura

« Itachi... »

A suivre

* * *

Je m'excuse des nombreuses fautes que vous avez pu trouver. J'accepte volontiers l'aide d'un ou d'une béta-reader. En espérant que cela vous ait plus,

Ahava Elohim.


End file.
